


Ain't no love like self-love

by unnieunnie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Self-cest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 16:42:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21479557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnieunnie/pseuds/unnieunnie
Summary: Technically “observe, contain, take your double down if necessary” didn’t mean having one’s double down … on his knees. Probably.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Byun Baekhyun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 133
Collections: Down to Business





	Ain't no love like self-love

Okay, so Baekhyun was  _ relatively _ sure that  _ technically  _ “observe, contain, take your double down if necessary” didn’t mean having one’s double down … on his knees.

Oops

The other one hummed; Baekhyun hissed and looked down into smirking blue eyes. He grabbed that white hair, and the other one went lax, soft. Grabbed Baekhyun’s thighs in obvious invitation.

Well, Baekhyun had heard on numerous occasions how hot he looked getting his face fucked, here was his chance to find out. Even though this one used a lot more teeth than he did. Baekhyun was totally going to remember that little flicking thing along the bottom edge of the head, that was fucking great.

The other one smacked his ass.

“Pay attention.”

Is that how he sounded, half-wrecked with sex, all nasal and hoarse?

It was kinda hot.

Still, if this other one was anything like him, giving in would just make it boring.

“Do better,” Baekhyun said.

He yanked the other one’s head backwards until the other one grinned and ground up against Baekhyun’s shin. His fingers dug into the backs of Baekhyun’s thighs. Was it wrong to want to wear marks from fingers that could be his own?

“Do you have any idea how many times I’ve been punished for that?” he snarled, pulling the other one’s hair hard enough that the man’s blue eyes watered, just like Baekhyun’s always did, just like he loved.

“Do you know how many times I’ve been tied up, or punished, or not allowed to come because I couldn’t control myself? Because I  rut up against somebody like a horny little dog?”

The other one smiled. Baekhyun recognized it from how it felt from the inside: a long, slow smile that meant the best kind of trouble.

“Probably not as many times as I have,” the other one said. “You lot seem  too nice for it.”

Baekhyun leaned down and kissed him – got back his own hungry kisses, their teeth clacking against one another. Baekhyun bit the other one’s lip, tasted blood, felt the smile.

The other one shoved him back, swallowed his dick again, practically to the root, throat muscles working him. Baekhyun watched his own face suck his own cock, hand still tangled in that white hair. He pulled when the other one stuck one hand down his own pants.

He knew all the signs, when the other one started to whine in the back of his throat, when he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore.

“Relax,” he said.

He took hold of the other one’s head with both hands and fucked into that wet, sloppy mouth, himself whimpering now while he watched his dick slide in and out of his own face, watched the other one  bring himself off with strokes as fast and rough as Baekhyun liked (of course). Watched the way the other one’s eyes fluttered, felt how he grabbed Baekhyun’s leg for support when he came. Felt how he spilled down that throat while they groaned together, the same note in the same voice, and the other one swallowed every drop.

Baekhyun sagged back against the brick wall behind him. He watched the other one  pull a sticky hand out of his own pants and lick it clean, staring up at Baekhyun with a smile.

Baekhyun wondered what the point of fighting was, when they could all be doing this.

There was a noise behind them. The other one jumped to his feet, kissed Baekhyun swiftly.

“Maybe we can do this again some time,” he said, then sprinted away.

Leaving Baekhyun with his dick out, leaning against a wall,  Jongdae standing a few feet away with his mouth wide open.

“What. The fuck,”  Jongdae said. “You sick asshole.”

Baekhyun tucked his most important parts safely back inside his clothes.

“Oh please,” he said. “You’ve hit this so many times, you can’t begrudge me wanting to hit it too.”


End file.
